Algo que podría haber ocurrido una noche en Sindria
by Chiru Less
Summary: Hakuryuu se pierde en el amplio Palacio sumido en sus tristes recuerdos, cuando una presencia, lejos de asustarlo, le devuelve la calma.


Hakuryuu dejó de respirar, en un intento por oír cualquier tipo de sonido que su respiración, un tanto agitada, pudiese enmascarar. Realizó un esfuerzo que sabía sus ojos no podían responder a él, intentando captar algún detalle en aquella sombra que se cernía frente a él, en aquel corredor desierto del palacio del Rey Sinbad, en Sindria.

Lo cierto era que le había costado conciliar el sueño aquella noche, luego del funeral de aquella princesa de un país y una dinastía que él desconocía; la angustia y el resentimiento por los recuerdos que ese suceso hicieron resurgir en él lo habían despertado sobresaltado y caluroso en la mitad de una pesadilla, en el medio de la madrugada.

O tal vez el calor sofocante - que lo había obligado a levantarse y arriesgarse a perderse por corredores en los cuales nunca se había aventurado sólo en busca de un poco de aire fresco – se debía a que aún podía sentir aquel fuego maldito rodeándolo, asesinándolo.

Perdido como estaba, buscando ya cualquier puerta que le permitiera salir a alguno de los patios internos del palacio, había oído pasos.

Primero se había sobresaltado y asustado, escondiéndose detrás de una amplia columna blanca, intentando controlar su respiración y el constante tamborileo de su corazón, como si se tratase de un niño haciendo una travesura. Los pasos siguieron oyéndose, pero ésta vez acercándose a su posición, y en un arrebato de valentía que él desconocía, salió de su escondite provisorio y enfrentó al caminante nocturno.

La luz de la luna, pese a iluminarle el camino, no le dejaba distinguir nada más, sólo que frente a él había alguien, o algo.

\- Disculpe, podría decirme por donde puedo acceder a los patios internos?

\- …

\- Por favor?

\- …

Retrocedió un paso instintivamente, cuando sintió que la otra persona daba uno en su dirección. Acaso…estaba descalzo? No había oído el sonido típico que producía el calzado contra la loza, y eso ya le preocupaba, porque entre el funeral del día anterior, la pesadilla que había tenido y la oscuridad, sumados a que aquella persona no le contestaba, le estaban jugando una muy mala pasada a su imaginación.

Intentó centrarse, pensando que nadie ni nada podría hacerle daño allí. Allí la Organización no se hallaba, eran enemigos acérrimos de Sinbad…no era posible, verdad? Allí tampoco estaba su madre, y por qué no, ninguno de sus primos. Ni Judal. Allí no corría el peligro constante que sentía corría en Kou.

Volvió a dar un paso hacia delante, envalentonado por ese pensamiento. Quizás la persona no podía hablar, o tal vez no le había entendido…sí, quizás era eso. Tal vez hablaba otro idioma, o era tan o más tímido que él, o quizás estaba tan o más perdido que él, en realidad, y no se animaba a confesarlo.

De repente, como si alguien más allá de su entendimiento supiese de su dilema, las nubes que tapaban parcialmente la luz de la luna, y no la dejaban filtrarse a través de los amplios ventanales del palacio, se corrieron, iluminando ampliamente el corredor.

Hakuryuu no pudo sino jadear, sorprendido y avergonzado por partes iguales.

\- Señorita Morgiana, es usted? Lo lamento, no podía ver bien, por eso no la reconocí.- las palabras se atascaban en su garganta y en su mente, atropelladas, intentando salir todas juntas. Incluso había empezado a revolear los brazos tratando de que sus palabras sonaran más convincentes.

\- …

\- Está usted bien?

\- …

Por qué no le contestaba? Era ella. Para Hakuryuu, ella sería completamente reconocible en cualquier situación. No podía entender cómo no lo había hecho momentos atrás. Sintió más calor que antes, ésta vez concentrado en su rostro. Se revolvió el cabello, nervioso y ansioso por partes iguales…la tarde anterior había tenido la posibilidad de hablar a solas con ella, y le había resultado maravilloso. Era una mujer tan fuerte, tan hermosa…había pasado por el horror de no conocer siquiera a su familia, y no saber si aún existía algún pariente con vida…toda una raza de esclavos…a su lado, su sufrimiento se minimizaba, y no hacía más que profesarle más cariño del que creía era posible.

Otra vez poseía esa gran posibilidad de compartir un momento a solas con ella, sin la compañía del señor Ali baba y de Aladdin. Los apreciaba mucho, pero…era diferente. Lo había sentido desde el primer momento.

Suspiró, intentando calmarse y ordenar sus ideas. Miró hacia delante, observando a la señorita Morgiana oculta aún parcialmente por la oscuridad; casi no podía ver su rostro. Estaba vestida como siempre, y sus brazos colgaban inertes a los lados de su cuerpo.

\- Puedo acercarme?

No esperó respuesta, en realidad. Se aproximó a paso lento pero decidido; llegó frente a ella enseguida, pues los separaba una distancia de uno metros.

Tenia los ojos cerrados.

El entendimiento cayó sobre él de repente, aliviándolo y divirtiéndolo por partes iguales. Sonrió a la nada, aunque un poco decepcionado. Estaba dormida. Se había levantado de la cama dormida y caminaba perdida por los pasillos, como él.

Envalentonado, tomó sus hombros suavemente con sus manos. La vio sonreír, imperceptiblemente, lo que llenó el pecho del cuarto príncipe de alegría, aunque haya sido un gesto tan pequeño. Quería abrazarla, pero le parecía que era demasiado, no se atrevía. Ella no estaba en sus cabales, no podía aprovecharse.

Con sentimientos encontrados, decidió que lo más correcto era llevarla a su habitación para evitar que terminara en cualquier lado. Ahora, le hubiese gustado saber en dónde se hallaban y para dónde tendría que tomar…

Morgiana se movió por su cuenta, sobresaltando a Hakuryuu. Comenzó a caminar, ignorante de su presencia, y siguió de largo, con el pelinegro balbuceando nervioso, parado en el lugar. Rápidamente recobró la compostura y la siguió a paso rápido. Quizás tenía que despertarla antes de que siguieran perdiéndose aún más, verdad? Aunque no encontraba el valor para hacerlo, cómo lo haría?

Siguió caminando, y como si supiese de memoria el camino, giraba en cada recodo de los corredores, e incluso subió una escalera; en ocasiones, traspasaban corredores completamente a oscuras, y Hakuryuu comenzó a temer que ahora sí iban a perderse del todo.

Hasta que, finalmente Morgiana dejó de caminar frente a una gran puerta que se hallaba parcialmente abierta. Creyendo saber dónde estaban, Hakuryuu entreabrió la puerta y divisó una cama revuelta en el medio de la oscuridad. Era realmente amplia.

Aliviado por la sabiduría que ella demostraba incluso dormida, salió de allí y la guió dentro, intentando no golpearla ni golpearse él mismo con los muebles. Dócilmente, ella se dejó hacer, hasta que por inercia se sentó en la cama.

Lo que Hakuryuu no esperaba era que lo arrastrara con ella al acostarse.

Con una fuerza que el cuarto príncipe no podía considerar posible en alguien tan pequeño y delicado, ella rodeó su torso con los brazos y tiró de él hacia abajo, al mismo tiempo que se recostaba pesadamente, sin despertarse. Él cayó sobre ella en forma brusca, aterrorizado por lo indecoroso de la situación.

Qué…cómo se supone que…?

En otro movimiento repentino, las manos de ella tomaron su rostro, y antes de que él pudiese reaccionar, depositó un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

Hakuryuu dejó de respirar automáticamente, sintiendo arder el rostro. Morgiana lo soltó y desparramó sus brazos en las sábanas. Él se limitó a apoyar los suyos en la cama para no aplastarla, aun obnubilado por la situación.

\- Hakuryuu…

Se agitó al oír su nombre pronunciado en un susurro salir por sus labios.

Asustado de sí mismo y de los pensamientos que comenzaron a amontonarse en su mente, el cuarto príncipe se levantó rápidamente, y comenzó a abandonar la habitación en reversa, sin perder de vista la cama, a trompicones. Morgiana cambió de posición, recostándose boca abajo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta casi grita como una niña. Y no fue el único.

\- Hakuryuu! Qué haces aquí?.- casi grita Ali baba, sobresaltado y a medio vestir.

\- Eh? Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

\- Eh?

\- Ah?

\- Buscábamos a Mor-san.- Aladdin, que también acompañaba a Ali baba, le susurró bajito, saliendo de la habitación de Morgiana. – Tu la encontraste, verdad?

\- Si…iba a buscar su habitación, pero ella sola conocía el camino. Simplemente velé por su seguridad en el proceso.- no sabía por qué tenia la necesidad de defenderse, como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

\- Ya veo! Te lo agradecemos, de verdad.- Ali baba se rascó la cabeza, apenado por su exabrupto.- Ella tiene pesadillas a veces, y se levanta dormida…una vez salió corriendo de la habitación, y la encontramos llorando, dormida.

\- No sabía que sufría así.

\- Ha tenido un pasado duro…

\- Creo que no ha tenido una pesadilla esta vez. Sólo un sueño.- Hakuryuu agradeció que la oscuridad parcial ocultara su sonrojo.- Si me disculpan, me retiro.

\- Hasta mañana.

\- Nos vemos mañana.

Hakuryuu se alejó por el corredor, sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, pues aún seguía un poco perdido.

Pero la calidez en sus labios lo tranquilizó lo suficiente como para no preocuparse. Ya podría dormir tranquilo lo que quedaba de aquella noche.

* * *

...A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Los rayos del sol ya se filtraban por las amplias ventanas de su habitación, y las cortinas de seda volvían sus colores más intensos conforme la luz las atravesaba, meciéndose débilmente con el viento marino.

Aladdin y Ali baba despertaron apenas comenzaron a oírse movimientos en los jardines del Palacio, hacia donde daban aquellas ventanas, pero se quedaron remoloneando un poco más en la cama, hablando bajito para no molestar a Morgiana, que aún dormía plácidamente. Nunca la habían visto dormir tanto, pues generalmente era ella la que solía despertarlos a ellos.

\- Crees que Hakuryuu-san haya podido encontrar su habitación? Si mal no recuerdo, anoche se fue por el corredor contrario…

\- Si, yo creo que si…sino habría vuelto…no?.- un momento de silencio se instauró entre ambos jóvenes inseguros.- Además, no podría pasarle nada aquí, salvo perderse en el Palacio…alguien lo encontraría, tarde o temprano.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Mmm?

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron un poco al notar movimientos a su lado; la pelirosa luchaba contra las sábanas, hasta que finalmente pudo sentarse entre ellas, aún con la vista un poco desenfocada y los cabellos revueltos.

\- Buenos días, Mor-san.

\- Buenos días.

\- Sí que dormiste hoy, eh!.- medio gritó Ali baba en broma. Ella pareció pensarse muy bien su frase.- Es sólo una broma…está bien que duermas mucho.

\- Si? Dormí muy bien.

\- Incluso cuando caminaste dormida?

\- Eh?

\- Si, te fuiste en medio de la noche. Por suerte Hakuryuu-san te encontró y te trajo de vuelta.- dijo Aladdin alegremente. Se sorprendió al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la fanalis.

\- Hakuryuu-san?

\- Si, así es…pasa algo?

\- No, nada.

Aladdin veía con diversión como Ali baba se metía con Morgiana, molestándola por sus andanzas nocturnas, y notando como ella no parecía prestarle mucha atención. Morgiana parecía recordar algo que la hacía feliz, aunque curiosamente no lo compartía. Algo en eso a Aladdin le gustó, le pareció correcto, pese a que no sabía bien por qué.

El Magi había notado la leve sonrisa en los labios de ella, y el cambio sutil en el color y movimiento de sus Rukhs.

No sabía que podían ser rosados, vaya. Quizás debía de preguntarle a Yamuraiha qué significaba a ello, si lo recordaba.

* * *

 **Les gustó? Dejenme saberlo! :)**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
